


this dream, realized

by rootofallevil



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Manga, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Pining, Slow Dancing, takes place in the 5th avenue apartment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: — Это просто танец, — шепчет он, зная, что ничего с Эйджи не может быть просто. — Ты сам не заметишь, как научишься.Эш учит Эйджи танцевать. Эйджи учит Эша надеяться.





	this dream, realized

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this dream, realized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993551) by [luftballons99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftballons99/pseuds/luftballons99). 

Сразу после восхода солнца мир кажется размытым. Солнечные лучи дотягиваются до всего земного, не пропускают ни одной высотки, ни одной трещины в тротуаре, ни одной травинки.

Нью-Йорк никогда не спит, но Эшу кажется, что на рассвете город каждый день начинается заново.

Словно иллюзия становится реальностью, словно вся дурная кровь может испариться в лучах солнца, как утренняя роса, пусть и только на мгновение. Бизнесмены завязывают галстуки и забегают за кофе по пути на работу, дети просыпаются под трель будильников и пакуют в рюкзаки школьные обеды в коричневой бумаге.

Город становится пограничным пространством, сосудом для момента покоя; такого реального, но такого недолговечного. За короткий промежуток времени мир возрождается после всех бедствий, случившихся в нем накануне. Одно это может дать надежду на новую жизнь.

Эйджи называет это время «золотым часом», когда свет такой же теплый и сонный, как и он сам. Очевидно, это фотографический термин.

Эш ничего не знает о фотографии, но когда Эйджи впервые говорит ему об особом свете на рассвете, он понимает.

Эйджи еще спит, темные волосы взлохмачены во сне. Эш наблюдает, как вздымается и опадает его грудь, рассматривает изгиб его бровей, длинные ресницы. Его лицо во сне еще более беззащитно. Эш хотел бы, что Эйджи мог всегда быть таким безмятежным, безопасно укутанным в одеяло без малейших забот.

Эш многого хочет для Эйджи. Безопасности прежде всего. Счастья. Долгой жизни, полной золотых часов и сладких снов. Весь мир, если он попросит.

В тепле розоватого солнечного света, который сочится в комнату сквозь шторы, Эш осмеливается пожелать кое-что и для себя.

Например, пока он смотрит, как Эйджи поворачивается на другой бок, сонно бормоча что-то, он жалеет, что решил тогда поставить в комнату две раздельные кровати. Его собственная кажется такой холодной. Чего бы это ему стоило, думает он, забраться сейчас в постель к Эйджи и обнять его?

Эйджи глубоко вздыхает, утыкаясь в подушку, прежде чем повернуться снова и сонно потереть глаза ладошкой. Потом он открывает глаза.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Эш, не пытаясь скрыть нежность в голосе. Он не часто застает Эйджи в момент пробуждения. Эта картина кажется такой сладкой, что он почти готов сам начать вставать раньше полудня. Почти.

Мыслительные способности постепенно возвращаются к Эйджи, его глаза проясняются, когда он сонно садится на постели. Волосы торчат во все стороны, на щеке отпечаталась складка подушки, но Эш думает, что так он только красивее. Словно золотой час существует лишь для него и этого неспешного утра. Шумный город исчезает, остается только Эйджи.

Он заспанно улыбается, бормоча что-то на японском, прежде чем осмыслить свои слова.

— Доброе утро, — отвечает он с заминкой, немного застенчиво. Потом он зевает, прислоняется к изголовью кровати и прикрывает рот ладошкой. Он поворачивается к Эшу и спрашивает с надеждой:

— Ты хорошо спал?

— Ага, — на автомате отвечает Эш, слишком увлеченный разглядыванием улыбки Эйджи, чтобы вспомнить, что совсем не спал и вообще не так давно вернулся. Но это утро идеально, он не хочет испортить его излишней честностью. — А ты?

Эйджи выглядит довольным.

— Мне снился ты, — говорит он.

Слова, смелости на которые Эшу бы никогда не хватило, всегда слетают с его губ так просто.

Пока Эш пытается собраться с мыслями для ответа, Эйджи потягивается, вытянув руки над головой, как довольный кот, греющийся на солнышке.

Интересно, думает Эш, всегда ли его запястья были такими изящными, или это магия золотого часа, которая делает все в нем настолько захватывающим.

Ему внезапно становится жарко.

— Неужели? — отвечает он и проклинает себя, когда голос срывается.

Эйджи краснеет и застенчиво улыбается, закусив нижнюю губу. Он действительно прекрасен. Эш не жалуется на недостаток внимания (преимущественно нежелательного) к своей внешности. Он вроде как понимает, в чем дело, но всем тем, кто считает его светлые волосы и зеленые глаза красивыми, не помешало бы как следует посмотреть на Эйджи.

Он никогда не понимал, почему темные глаза и темные волосы считаются непримечательными; Эйджи, например, совершенно ослепительный.

— Да, — отвечает Эйджи, вырвав Эша из грез. — Мы танцевали.

Эш обдумывает услышанное и затем усмехается.

— Надо же, — медленно произносит он.

Он никогда не представлял их танцующими, что теперь кажется ему глупым. Могло бы быть совершенно новым источником для его ежедневных, ежечасных грез о том, что бы он сделал, если бы не увяз в мире насилия, наркотиков и убийств; грез о том, что могло бы связывать его с Эйджи.

В метафорическом смысле, они уже танцуют друг вокруг друга – все эти чувства и их связь, слишком друзья и недостаточно друзья одновременно. Но те танцы, о которых говорит Эйджи, с ритмом, мелодией и последовательностью шагов – это могло бы быть чертовски весело.

Интересно, что именно Эйджи видел в своем сне? Бальную комнату, возможно, с полированным паркетом, отражающим мягкий свет роскошной люстры над головой. Эйджи с зачесанными назад волосами, в белоснежной застегнутой рубашке. Эш рядом с ним, держит его руку, затем наклоняет его в танце и наблюдает, как улыбка появляется на его губах. Эйджи притягивает его ближе за галстук для поцелуя.

Или, может быть, ему снились грубые, дикие танцы, из тех, что городские ребята отплясывают в сомнительных клубах и барах, которые так любил Шортер. Они обожали раньше танцевать вместе в подобных местечках, в качестве шутки или эксперимента. От одной мысли о том, чтобы сделать это с Эйджи, у Эша пересыхает во рту. Он представляет Эйджи под радужными клубными огнями, представляет его влажное дыхание на своей шее, пальцы на ремне, руки на бедрах, губы на мочке уха.

Ему нужно узнать. — Что танцевали?

— Эмм, — начинает Эйджи, робко улыбаясь. — Что-то медленное. Медленный танец.

Сердце в груди Эша подпрыгивает куда-то к горлу, и он мучительно сглатывает.

— Я не знал, что ты умеешь танцевать, — отвечает он, когда не может придумать ответа лучше.

Эйджи смущенно теребит мочку своего уха. — Я не умею, — признается он со смешком. — Это был не очень, мм, реалистичный сон. Мы просто кружились, я думаю. Так что, наверное, это был и не танец вовсе…я правда никогда не пробовал. Выглядит сложно.

Эш чувствует, как затрепетало сердце, и садится на кровати, озаренный новой идеей.

— Ничего сложного, — уверяет он, свешивая ноги с кровати, пальцы ног подгибаются от холода деревянного пола.

Он надеется, что звучит не слишком нетерпеливо, откашливается и открывает рот, прежде, чем успевает все обдумать.

— Давай, я тебе покажу.

Глаза Эйджи вспыхивают и он приподнимается на локтях. — Сейчас? — удивленно спрашивает он.

— Прямо сейчас, — подтверждает Эш и расслабленно потягивается. — А что, ты куда-то спешишь?

Эйджи закатывает глаза, но идет следом за Эшем на кухню к радио.

Эш вытаскивает его из заставленного угла и несет в гостиную, возится с настройкой. Эйджи с любопытством наблюдает за тем, как Эш перебирает станции с прогнозами погоды и неподходящей музыкой, пока Эш не слышит знакомые ноты фортепьяно, начало медленной джазовой песни, которую он не слышал целую вечность. Он тут же понимает, что искал именно это.

Он ставит радио на подоконник и улыбается Эйджи, протянув руку.

— Иди сюда, — зовет он.

Эйджи неуверенно подходит, берет руку Эша, смотрит вниз на их ступни в носках, почти соприкасающиеся на деревянном полу.

— Ты уверен, что знаешь, что делаешь? — со смешком спрашивает Эйджи, поглядывая на него снизу вверх.

Эш теперь видит его глаза, не прикрытые взлохмаченной челкой. Он чувствует, как эти глаза влекут его с поистине космической силой, и берет себя в руки в последний момент.

— Это просто танец, — шепчет он, зная, что ничего с Эйджи не может быть _просто_. — Ты сам не заметишь, как научишься.

Эйджи скептически вздергивает бровь, потом зажмуривается и вдыхает побольше воздуха. Когда он открывает глаза, Эш видит знакомый решительный взгляд, всегда застающий его врасплох. И безграничное доверие, с которым Эйджи крепко сжимает его руку.

— Хорошо, — произносит Эйджи, улыбаясь. — Только не злись, если я наступлю тебе на ноги.

Об этом Эш не подумал.

— Будем разбираться с этим, когда и если понадобится, — решает он, обнимая Эйджи за талию и приподнимая повыше их соединенные руки. — Положи руку мне на плечо.

Эйджи повинуется, но выглядит раздраженным. 

— Я леди в этом танце, — мрачно констатирует он.

Эш усмехается.

— Эй, ты же сказал, что не умеешь танцевать. Как только научишься основам, я позволю тебе вести, — терпеливо говорит он, глядя, как Эйджи дуется на него. — А пока помолчи. Идет занятие.

Эйджи покорно сжимает губы, ожидая инструкций. 

— Так, — тихо начинает он. — Тебе нужно просто повторять за мной. Когда я делаю шаг вперед, ты делаешь шаг назад. Считай на _раз, два, три_, и_ раз, два, три_, и так далее, понятно?

Эйджи внимательно кивает.

Эш улыбается, ободряюще сжав его руку. 

— Хорошо. Просто повторяй ритм в уме, ориентируясь на наши шаги и на музыку. Я буду считать вслух поначалу, чтобы ты сориентировался, я же веду.

Он замолкает, прислушиваясь к музыке, ожидая удачного момента, чтобы вступить. 

— Хорошо, начали, _раз_…

Он делает шаг вперед, задевая Эйджи коленом, тот издает испуганный писк, дергается назад и чуть не падает, потеряв равновесие. Эш невозмутимо перемещает руку с талии Эйджи на его поясницу, продолжая считать. Пальцы Эйджи на плече сжимают его рубашку.

— Извини, — Эйджи хихикает.

Эш легонько щиплет его за бок. — Меньше болтовни, больше танцев, — командует он, делая следующий шаг.

Эйджи фыркает, но на этот раз ухитряется попасть в ритм, двигаясь в ногу с Эшем.

К концу песни, он наступил Эшу на пальцы всего лишь дважды, каждый раз выглядя таким смущенным и милым, что у Эша не получалось рассердиться.

Фортепьяно стихает, они останавливаются посреди гостиной, залитые оранжевым светом солнца за окном.

— Видишь? — тихо и с улыбкой говорит Эш. — Не так уж сложно.

Эйджи раздумывает с минуту. — Я думаю, мне нужно еще практиковаться, — говорит он, придвигаясь чуть ближе.

— О, — отвечает Эш, прежде чем прочистить горло. — Ну да. Конечно.

Эйджи теперь очень близко, его палец осторожно поглаживает плечо Эша. Эш надеется, что Эйджи не заметит, как он взмок.

Это оказалось плохой идеей.

Вернее, это была потрясающая идея – поэтому такая плохая.

Танцевать с Эйджи очень приятно. Но это неправильно. Что бы между ними не происходило, Эш знает, что это так же красиво и недолговечно, как золотой час.

Часы тикают, солнце встает. _Пуф!_ Эш превращается обратно в уличного кота, главаря банды. Чертов Алаказам.

Они мучают друг друга с каждым новым шагом. Каждое прикосновение как затяжка сигаретой. Опасно. Вызывает привыкание.

И Эш слишком слаб, чтобы прекратить.

Следующую песню он не узнает, так что останавливается послушать. Больше похоже на джаз, медленно и томно. Он кивает.

— Так. Новая песня, те же движения. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты обойтись без топтания по моим ногам.

Эйджи прищуривается, борясь с улыбкой. — Отлично.

— Хорошо. Начали, — произносит Эш и делает шаг вперед. Эйджи крепче сжимает его руку и следует за ним.

Вторая попытка удается намного лучше. Эйджи быстро учится и сам знает об этом, победно улыбаясь Эшу.

Эшу приходит в голову еще одна блестящая и разрушительная идея.

— Хочешь, я тебя покручу?

Эйджи наклоняет голову вбок, нахмурив брови, но не отстает в танце. — Покрутишь? — медленно повторяет он.

— Ну да, знаешь, — объясняет Эш, остановившись. — Это как…

Он поднимает руку Эйджи повыше и одной рукой подталкивает его плечо. Эйджи обескуражено смотрит на него, но потом его глаза вспыхивают пониманием.

— О! — восклицает он, поворачиваясь на пятках, кидая взгляд на Эша из-за плеча. — Вращения, да? — он крутится на месте несколько раз, вопросительно поглядывая на Эша.

— Да, вот так, — кивает Эш, — но есть особенность, кое-что специфическое. Для танцев.

— Покажи, — требует Эйджи. Он хватает Эша за плечи и пытается крутануть его на месте. — Теперь ты крутишься.

— Эй, — выпаливает Эш, смеясь. — Я же сказал, что не все так просто.

— Меньше болтай, больше крутись, — командует Эйджи, уголок губ подрагивает в усмешке.

Эш хватает Эйджи за запястья, убирая его руки от своих плеч. — Я тут эксперт, — напоминает он, поддразнивая его.

— Но я старше, — возражает Эйджи, тыча ему в грудь указательным пальцем.

— А я выше, — заявляет Эш, будто это дает ему какое-то преимущество.

Эйджи замолкает, порядком надувшись.

Внезапно он ухмыляется. Эш даже не успевает понять, что происходит, но тут Эйджи хватается за его плечи и запрыгивает на него.

— Черт, — вырывается у Эша, пока он инстинктивно ловит Эйджи за талию и прижимает к себе, чтобы тот не свалился. Он запрокидывает голову и растерянно смотрит на Эйджи.

Тот улыбается ему, теплый как солнце, но в два раза красивее. Его руки обвивают Эша за шею, пальцы перебирают его волосы на затылке.

— Теперь я выше, — сообщает он, самодовольно улыбаясь.

— Ах ты засранец, — выпаливает Эш, смеясь против своей воли. Он чуть ослабевает свою хватку, будто бы позволяя Эйджи соскользнуть вниз.

Эйджи пугается и сильнее в него вцепляется, от чего Эш запинается на месте, теряет равновесие, и ударяется спиной об ближайшую стену, зашипев от боли.

— Ой, — пугается Эйджи, прижав ладошку ко рту. — Прости меня. Тебе больно?

— Неа, — пыхтит Эш, приноравливаясь к весу Эйджи. — Я в порядке.

Эйджи с облегчением улыбается, потом смеется. — Думаю, мы нарушили последовательность шагов.

Эш фыркает. 

— Наверное, это как-то связано с тем, что какой-то недотепа тут решил изобразить лягушку, — ворчит он, пытаясь казаться куда недовольнее, чем он есть.

Он медленно и осторожно опускает Эйджи на пол. Затем он кивает в сторону центра комнаты, и они возвращаются на исходные позиции.

Эйджи закатывает глаза и цокает языком. — Такая недотрога. Все сравнивают тебя с котом, и где эти рефлексы, хмм?

На этот раз, когда они встают в начальную позицию, Эйджи обвивает руками его шею; легко и естественно, как девушки на выпускном обнимают своих кавалеров. Эшу приходится положить свои потные ладошки Эйджи на талию.

Эш вспоминает, о чем они говорили.

— Это ведь ты топтался на моих ногах, — упрекает он. — Так что, возможно, дело не в моих рефлексах.

Он неторопливо двигается в такт музыке. Эйджи вполне грациозно делает то же самое.

— Ты прав, — уступает он, — дело в твоей методике обучения.

Эш оскорбленно нахмуривается. 

— Как насчет того, чтобы я наступил тебе на ноги, — угрожает он.

Эйджи беззаботно пожимает плечами. — Ты не станешь, — говорит он, улыбаясь.

Эш открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но тут же закрывает. Эйджи прав.

Эш нерешительно смотрит на него сверху вниз, чувствуя, как лицо начинает гореть.

Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга, тихо играет джаз, пол поскрипывает под их ногами.

Момент пронизан романтикой, пока улыбка Эйджи не пропадает и он внезапно не нахмуривается. Он протягивает руку и дотрагивается до нежной кожи у Эша под глазами.

— У тебя темные круги, — задумчиво констатирует он. — Тебя еще не было дома, когда я лег спать. Когда ты вернулся?

_Дома_, говорит он, подразумевая их квартиру на Пятой авеню. _Дом_.

Правда вырывается почти случайно.

— Два часа назад, — отвечает Эш, и тут же прикусывает язык.

— Ты мне солгал, — вздыхает Эйджи, закрыв глаза.

Теперь нахмуривается и Эш. 

— Я обещаю, что высплюсь сегодня, ладно? — он пытается найти путь к примирению.

— Я не поэтому злюсь, — твердо говорит Эйджи, серьезно глядя на него темными глазами сквозь лохматую челку. Он говорит _злюсь, _но его выражение лица говорит _разочарован_. Любой дурак, который кого-нибудь любит, знает, что это в миллион раз хуже. — Эш, я знаю, что иногда ты вынужден лгать, чтобы защитить меня. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты этого не делал, но я понимаю.

Эш прикусывает щеку, отводя взгляд в сторону, пристыженный. Эйджи мягко дотрагивается до его подбородка, вынуждая посмотреть на него.

— Сейчас нет необходимости лгать, — произносит Эйджи, понимающе улыбаясь. — Я в безопасности. Мне ничего не угрожает.

Его теплые пальцы нежно гладят Эша по щеке.

— Эти маленькие незначительные истины ты можешь мне говорить. Хорошо?

Вина ощущается тяжелыми цепями на сердце.

— Привычка, — отсутствующе бормочет Эш, отвернувшись к окну и горько улыбаясь. Солнце медленно встает над Нью-Йорком. — Прости меня.

— Эш.

Он снова дотрагивается до его подбородка, разворачивая лицом к себе. Пальцы пробегаются по его щеке, гладят кожу. Он нежно убирает его волосы с лица, заправляет их за ухо.

Эйджи выглядит сейчас таким же сосредоточенным, как когда он фотографирует – то же самое выражение лица, от которого Эшу нестерпимо хочется поцеловать его еще больше обычного.

Желание, которому не суждено сбыться даже в золотой час.

Эш закрывает глаза и позволяет себе податься навстречу прикосновению Эйджи, ожидая, чтобы тот сказал что-нибудь.

— Можем сделать перерыв, если хочешь, — тихо говорит Эйджи, все еще лаская костяшками пальцев лицо Эша. — Тебе надо отдохнуть, выглядишь уставшим, — он едва слышно усмехается, — чем ты занимался два часа? Глупый.

— Не мог заснуть, — просто отвечает Эш.

Это даже не ложь – трудно спать, когда Эйджи так близко и Эш может позволить себе _смотреть_.

Кожа на ладонях Эйджи не особенно мягкая, но он очень, очень теплый. Эш часто гадает, как бы ощущался он весь.

Не отдавая себе отчета, он ощупывает его талию руками, поднимается выше.

— Почему? — спрашивает Эйджи, дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до его ресниц. Эш делает глубокий вздох, стараясь не задрожать. Эйджи становится смелее, теперь держа его лицо двумя руками.

Он хотел бы, что Эйджи притянул его ближе и поцеловал – по-настоящему. Никаких маневров с капсулой, только его губы, язык, зубы. Только любовь.

Эш даже не знает, что хмурится, пока Эйджи не добирается до его бровей, где начинает разглаживать морщинку между ними. Он помнит, что Эйджи задал ему вопрос, но понятия не имеет, что ответить.

Эйджи не давит. — Это хорошо, — говорит он, его интонация неоднозначна, словно он проверяет, как это прозвучит. — Вот так… мне нравится.

Эш приоткрывает глаза. 

— Как? — переспрашивает он, ощупывая ребра Эйджи пальцами.

— Быть… — шепчет Эйджи, но не заканчивает. Его ладони продолжают гладить Эша по лицу, и Эш готов поклясться, что Эйджи мягко притягивает его к себе. — Быть с тобой.

Эш наклоняет голову. — Да? — шепчет он в ответ, поднимаясь руками по спине Эйджи.

Ресницы Эйджи трепещут, он едва заметно улыбается. — Да,— выдыхает он, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Эша.

Они дышат одним воздухом, соприкасаются носами, соприкасаются грудью, Эш чувствует, как бьется сердце Эйджи, быстро и уверенно.

Эш медленно наклоняется…

… и утыкается лбом Эйджи в плечо.

Музыка радио превращается в белый шум.

— Я не могу, Эйджи, — устало шепчет Эш в рубашку Эйджи. — Не могу.

Эйджи обнимает его так крепко, как может, и не отпускает. Эш расслабляется. Обычно он крайне избирателен насчет того, кто может трогать его, когда, где, но прикосновения Эйджи всегда желанны. Его прикосновения ощущаются хорошо, ощущаются необходимостью. Он ненавидит то, как сильно нуждается в нем.

— Эш, — отчаянно начинает Эйджи, шепча ему в ухо, — ты можешь делать все, что захочешь.

Эш вцепляется пальцами в ткань его рубашки. Он горько смеется и поднимает голову, глядя на Эйджи сквозь слезы. — Хотел бы я, чтобы это было правдой, — шепчет он, качая головой. — Но это не так. Я ничего не могу тебе обещать. Вся моя жизнь – неопределенность, я даже не знаю, буду ли я здесь завтра, — он проглатывает ком в горле.

_Я не могу так с тобой поступить_, думает он. _Нельзя, чтобы ты скучал по мне еще сильнее, чем сейчас_.

Эйджи каменеет. Он обхватывает лицо Эша обеими руками, тянет ближе, пока они не соприкасаются лбами.

— Эш, — повторяет он, — я хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Эш сжимает губы в упрямую линию, слушая.

— Если ты не хочешь этого, потому что не отвечаешь мне взаимностью, все в порядке, — искренне говорит ему Эйджи, ласково, но уверенно. — Но если ты отталкиваешь меня, чтобы защитить, перестань. Для меня есть только ты. Слишком поздно о чем-либо переживать. Я уже люблю тебя.

Его глаза светятся в утреннем солнце.

— Я люблю тебя навсегда, — клянется он.

Эш понимает, что он плачет, только когда Эйджи начинает вытирать его слезы. Он шмыгает носом и смотрит на Эйджи, как на чудо.

Вся его решимость рушится, как замок из песка; он чувствует себя так, будто был похоронен заживо все это время, пока Эйджи не вернул его к жизни. Он дышит.

— Навсегда, — отзывается он, прислонившись к Эйджи. Все ощущается правильно.

Эйджи кивает, как может, чтобы не оттолкнуть Эша ненароком, выглядя умиротворенным. — Навсегда, — заверяет он.

От этого слова что-то внутри словно щелкает, дверь открывается, сердце рвется наружу.

Конечно, они с Эйджи любят друг друга. Конечно, они будут всегда любить друг друга, несмотря ни на что. Конечно, уже слишком поздно отступать. Конечно, несколько поцелуев их не погубят. _Опасно_, пфф, о чем Эш только думал? Теперь все обретает смысл. Конечно, конечно, конечно.

Они оба здесь. Как бессмысленно отказываться жить здесь и сейчас, попусту волнуясь о том, что может однажды случиться, о том, сколько времени у них есть.

Сколько золотых часов Эш уже потратил зря? Сколько поцелуев с привкусом зубной пасты и жарких ночей он пропустил? Сколько танцев?

— Эй, — шепчет Эш, приоткрыв глаза. — Я могу еще тебя кое-чему научить.

Эйджи смотрит на его губы, затем ему в глаза, очень заметно и безумно мило.

— Что? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь.

— Увидишь, — хитро отвечает Эш. — Закрой глаза.

Эйджи делает, как сказано, но не может обойтись без комментариев. — Как же я буду учиться с закрытыми глазами?

Эш стискивает его в объятиях. — Заткнись. Идет урок.

Эйджи негодующе вздергивает брови.

— Сколько нового я сегодня узнал, подумать только.

— Да, да, ты очень умный. Помолчи.

И на этом Эш чуть приподнимает его подбородок и склоняется к нему.

Эйджи выдыхает с облегчением, когда их губы соприкасаются, тут же снова запустив руки ему в волосы. Эшу приходится бороться с улыбкой.

Он тоже чувствует облегчение, это такое незнакомое ощущение – чувствовать облегчение от чьего-то прикосновения. Эш может и привыкнуть к этому потоку обволакивающего тепла, который струится сквозь него. Он отпускает себя, позволяя наслаждаться этим.

Он чуть меняет угол наклона головы, мягко дотрагиваясь языком до губ Эйджи. Тот тает от его прикосновения, встает на носочки, крепко обвив руками шею Эша. Он издает жалобный и требовательный звук, который отдается вибрацией в поцелуе.

— Эш, — сладко бормочет он, задыхаясь, и Эш был бы счастливее всех в мире, если бы просто мог слышать этот звук на повторе до скончания времен.

Эйджи неуклюже, но настойчиво пытается поцеловать его с языком, и Эш задает темп, учит его. Он украл его первый поцелуй, и, как бы эгоистично это не было, хочет быть его последним поцелуем, и всеми его поцелуями в промежутке.

Эйджи способный ученик не только в танцах, лихорадочный поцелуй замедляется и превращается в тягучий и голодный. Эш чувствует, как его сердце сходит с ума, прижимает Эйджи к себе еще теснее.

— Я никогда не знал, — шепчет он, оторвавшись от поцелуя на мгновение, — что значит делать это по любви.

Он целует Эйджи еще, и еще, и еще, и еще раз.

Эйджи слегка улыбается с закрытыми глазами. — Я тоже, — отвечает он, и снова целует Эша.

Они целуются долго. Эш в жизни никого не целовал так долго и он это обожает. Он бы зацеловал его до умопомрачения, если бы мог.

— Знаешь, — начинает Эйджи, когда они прерываются, чтобы отдышаться, и Эш начинает целовать его шею, — я думаю о нашем первом поцелуе каждый день.

Эш одобрительно хмыкает. В тот день он, пожалуй, порядком перегнул палку, но если Эйджи остался доволен, то все хорошо.

Эйджи лениво перебирает пряди его волос. — Теперь я буду думать об этом, — говорит он.

Это уже слишком. Достаточно того, что Эйджи просто о нем думает, но знать, что он представляет себе их поцелуй, глядя в сумерки за окном в ожидании, пока Эш вернется домой — это слишком.

Эш целует его в щеку, пьяный от нежности. Он чувствует улыбку Эйджи.

— Тебе больше не надо об этом думать, — многозначительно говорит он. — Ты можешь просто поцеловать меня.

Эйджи издает довольный смешок, наклоняя голову и целуя Эша. Затем он отрывается от него.

— Я хочу знать, что тебе нравится, — просит он, смотря на Эша со значением, поглаживая большим пальцем его подбородок. — И ты должен сказать мне, что тебе не нравится.

Эш начинает улыбаться.

У него довольно хорошая память, даже в отношении вещей, которые он предпочел бы забыть, но он, хоть убейте, не помнит, чем заслужил Эйджи.

Никто никогда не спрашивал, чего он хотел. Он никогда прежде не хотел так много.

— Хорошо, — обещает он. И снова целует Эйджи.

Золотой час проходит, но они продолжают целоваться.


End file.
